


There's not enough Clive x Mathilda fluff and I gotta fix that

by LilacMist



Series: i write about echoes junk [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and then they kiss and dance and all that stuff, they say gross things to each other like in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: clive takes a day off from fighting, there's like a picnic, they are cute and give you cavities





	There's not enough Clive x Mathilda fluff and I gotta fix that

**Author's Note:**

> There is like 0 description oops but hey some content is better than no content right??????????? I gave up on editing it bc I’m v lazy but it is what it is and I hope you enjoy it???? this is literally called "clive x mathilda i'm thirsty" on my pc...need me that fluff

It's true that the Deliverance is in the middle of a war. Rigelian forces keep the sluice gate shut and plan on flooding the Zofian plain. Time is of the essence. Even so, this does not stop the army members from taking some much-needed time off.

"I've been the leader of the Deliverance for a while now," Alm assures the former commander, Clive. "I'll be able to handle the next enemy ambush. I still have Lukas and Forsyth on my side, after all! They're experienced in the art of war!"

Clive rests his chin in his hand, deep in thought. "I understand this, however, I still feel responsible for your safety. You would not be leading this army if I had not stepped down, after all."

"You worked very hard when you were the leader," Alm reminds him. "And you were very fair with those you were commanding. What sort of leader would I be if I didn't have the best interests of my troops in mind?"

"I understand what you are trying to do, but I cannot just take a day off for leisure, especially of the sort you are planning," Clive says knowingly, raising an eyebrow at the young commander.

Alm smiles nervously and scratches the back of his neck. "It was Clair's idea in the first place. She knows how happy you are when you're with Lady Mathilda."

For an instant, Clive forgets that he's arguing with Alm. His mind flashes to Mathilda, so radiant as she slays dozens of foes in his mind. She is his goddess, the greatest joy in his life. The mere thought of her sends a chill down his spine. Of course he wants to take a break from the constant fighting and spend some quality time with his fiancée, yet he cannot in good conscience neglect his duties in order to indulge himself with her. "Alm, I appreciate what you are trying to do for me, but I must do everything I can to aid Zofia in this dreadful war."

"Which is exactly why you need a break!" Alm chimes in. "Morale is important for an army, right? What better way to boost your morale than to take a day off with the one you love?"

"Alm...I don't know..." Clive mumbles reluctantly.

"Besides, I'm sure Lady Mathilda is already getting ready for your day together!"

"She's what?!"

*************************

"You are practically glowing, Mathilda!" Clair giggles, straightening the collar on her future sister's simple green dress. "I did not realize how lovely you looked in a dress! I'm so used to seeing you in full armor!"

Mathilda laughs and brushes back a stray strand of hair. "Court dresses are terribly stuffy. This one lets me breathe." She looked at her face in the small mirror Clair was holding, and she smiled. "While on the field of battle, all I focus on is destroying the enemy. It's nice to be able to worry about something else for a change. Perhaps when the war is over, I will remain like this...wear soft dresses and stay at home with the family."

"The famed knight Lady Mathilda a housewife? Frankly, I cannot see it!" Clair says, pulling open the tent flap and stepping outside. "Although, you're going to make a fantastic mother someday," she adds softly.

"As will you," Mathilda says as she steps out of the tent.

Clair scoffs. "I doubt I will ever find a husband amongst this rabble, with Alm so concerned about Celica's well-being," she sighs.

"I have only been with the Deliverance a short while, and I already can see that you are popular with the men here," Mathilda reminds her. "I thought I heard Gray confess his love to you on the field of battle yesterday!"

Clair frowns and starts walking away. "I told the boy never to speak to me again. I do not wish to converse of him anymore."

"Fair enough," Mathilda chuckles, noting the blush creeping up Clair's cheeks. "Why not talk about Clive? Do you think Alm has convinced him to take a day off, yet?"

"I doubt it," Clair says with a wave of her hand. "You know as well as I how my brother is. No matter how much sound logic you throw at him, he will not cease working unless forced to do so. He is terrible at asking for a break."

*************************

"Why even bother prodding me about this leisurely nonsense if you already made plans?" Clive asks, narrowing his eyes.

Alm laughs nervously and shrugs. "Clair and I care about your opinion, even if it's wrong."

Clive opens his mouth to say something rash, then decides against it. "While I still stand by my original decision--that a day off will hinder the army more than help--I am open to the idea, so long as you refrain from engaging the enemy in combat. If something happens, please send for us so that we may assist you."

"Wow, I did not think the boy had it in him!" Clair laughs, skipping up next to her brother and tapping him on the shoulder. "Clive, I know that this war has taken a toll on you, and the best thing you can do for yourself and the army right now is to rest with Mathilda."

"Speaking of Lady Mathilda," Alm trails off, pointing towards the approaching woman. She looks completely different when not donnig her armor, and when Clive turns around, he forgets to breathe. Her golden hair is tucked neatly into a bun behind her head, and she reaches up to brush her bangs out of her face. To an outsider, there is nothing outstanding about the dress she is wearing, but to Clive, he has never seen something so beautiful on her. The color brings out the slightest hint of green in her eyes, and he is completely captivated.

Clive clears his throat. "Mathilda, each time I see you, your beauty leaves me speechless." He holds out his hand to her, and she takes it.

"Oh Clive, will you not rest but one day with me? I could not imagine anything else I would rather do than to spend time with you," Mathilda says truthfully.

Alm tries not to blush, but fails.

"Very well," Clive finally agrees. "But for only one day. After which, we will return and aid in storming the sluice gate."

"I would expect no less of you, my dearest brother," Clair nods, then pushes the lovebirds away. "Now, shoo! Go off and frolic in a field or something!"

*************************

Zofia is beautiful at this time of year. A gentle breeze carries the scent of native flowers across the plain, and Mathilda closes her eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun's rays on her face as she leans back against her lover. Clive knows he is staring, but how could he peel his eyes away from such a breathtaking scene? As much as he hates to admit it, he already feels ten times better, just spending an hour away with Mathilda. When he is with her, all of his worries wash away. On the battlefield, it is because he is confident in her military prowess. Here on the plains, it is because she is safe and in his arms.

“Clive? Are you hungry, my darling? Your stomach has been growling loudly for at least five minutes,” Mathilda says with a smile, turning around and poking him in the tummy. He honestly hadn’t noticed. She pulls out the basket of provisions Clair had collected for the occasion. “Clair said we have to spoil ourselves every now and again,” she explains, taking out the ham and cheese sandwiches the young noble had carefully made for them. “She really is something special, making a meal out of our favorite foods,” she laughs, biting into the bread. “Oh! She even used butter!”

Clive smiles and takes a bite of his own. “This is truly a treat,” he agrees. He wolfs down the sandwich faster than is befitting of a noble, a fact Mathilda quickly brings to his attention. The two of them laugh before Clive makes his retort. A noble should not eat as messily as she does, with butter dripping down her fingers and crumbs all over her lap. They laugh again. Clive thinks hers is sweeter than honey Mathilda thinks his is smooth, like molasses. The laughter dies down, and they are left with the sound of the wind rustling the grass. They stare into each other’s eyes, too enamored with the other to utter a sound. Clive leans forward, brushing the stray crumbs from the corner of Mathilda’s lip. He lets his hand linger there, gently cupping her face. Her skin is so soft, even with the tiny scars lining her cheek. She was never afraid to dive into battle headfirst, after all.

“Clive,” Mathilda breaks the silence. She reaches out and rests her hand on his. “My handsome knight,” she continues, leaning forward and tipping her head to the side. “Every moment we spend together, I fall more madly in love with you. No matter if we are fighting on the battlefield or merely sitting in a field, as long as I am with you, I have neither a care nor a worry in the world.”

Clive kisses her before she can say anything else. Immediately, she wraps her arms around him, running her fingers though his hair. "I love...everything about you..." he says in between kisses. "You're nothing short...of a goddess incarnate..." He runs his fingers down her back, and she sighs contently. She scratches the back of his neck. He sighs back. It doesn’t escalate past soft touches and gentle whispers, yet the two of them are completely content.

They lay down in the grass for a while, watching the clouds pass overhead. He reaches for her hand. She squeezes back. “Clive,” Mathilda says softly, turning her head to look at her lover.

“Mathilda? What is it?” Clive asks, meeting her eyes.

“I have been thinking about life after this dreadful war...our life. Together.” She blinks a few times and pokes at her bun, falling apart after only a short while.

Clive smiles and squeezes her hand reassuringly. “We have plenty of time to figure out the state of our household once the war ends. I know that no matter what you choose to do, it will be the right decision. I trust you completely, Mathilda.” She can’t help but smile back, and then kiss him again.

“Knowing that you have total confidence in me puts me at ease,” she says, looking back up at the clouds. “My radiant hero, you never cease to bring me endless joy.”

“Nor do you, my paragon knight.”

After a few minutes, Clive sits up with a start. “My love, what is the matter?” Mathilda asks, voice full of concern.

“Mathilda, will you dance with me?” he asks her genuinely.

She is taken aback, then laughs. “With no music? In the middle of a field?”

“Why not? Clair did tell us to frolic, did she not?” Clive reminds her. He stands up, brushes off his pants, and offers her his hand. She takes it, still chuckling, and places her hand on his shoulder. They inch closer, and she rests her head against his chest. They start out slowly, swaying back and forth. As the wind picks up, so do their movements. He spins her around, and she reaches out, closing her fingers around the setting sun. He pulls her back, and she wraps herself up in his arms. She leans her head against his shoulder and presses her nose into his neck. Her bun finally falls apart, and her hair tumbles down his back. He doesn't mind.

“I love you...” Mathilda whispers, and Clive feels a tear hit his shirt. “Sometimes I feel as my words are empty...that they cannot express just how deeply I feel for you, but this? This spoke volumes to me.” She pulls his arms tighter around her. He is silent, turning her words over and over in his head.

Clive spoke slowly and deliberately. “Spending time with you is the greatest gift I’ve been blessed with. Even if your lovingly crafted compliments were truly empty inside, nothing can compare to your presence. Sometimes, love leaves you grasping at words, and all you can do is offer a shoulder to lean on.”

“You always know what to say to quell my needless worry,” Mathilda says softly, turning around and resting her forehead against his. “What have I done to deserve someone as supportive as you?”

“I should ask the same of you,” Clive says back, tilting his head and pressing a light kiss to her forehead. “Your guidance is invaluable to my job as a soldier, and your love, well...it takes care of everything else.” They remain in each other’s arms as the wind dies down and the sun sets behind them.

*************************

Clive and Mathilda return to camp late that evening, and many of the troops have already retired for the night. They both expect to be ambushed by Clair, but to their surprise, it seems she is busy elsewhere. “I think I will see how Alm is doing,” Clive decides, casting one last glance over at his lover.

“And I shall return what we did not consume to the other provisions,” Mathilda finishes. “We never did get to break into that bottle of wine.”

“I’m sure we can exchange it for some work on our weapons. I know how you yearn for a sharper lance.”

“That I do,” Mathilda laughs, kissing Clive’s cheek one last time before heading off. He watches her leave, her hair swaying from side to side and glistening in the moonlight. He reminds himself one last time how lucky he is to have her.

Clive peeks his head into Alm’s tent, where the young commander is sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by strategy books and a half-eaten bag of flour. He chuckles and puts out the candles in the room before they catch everything on fire. “Thank you, my friend. I will be ever grateful for the gift of leisure,” he whispers. Alm is too far off to hear him, but Clive thinks he’ll understand nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Clive got butter in his hair bc Mathilda never cleaned her hands but honestly I don’t think he cares  
> Now I’m using FE titles as pet names...I guess I’m owain now and I am fine with this  
> Clive likes bitter things and I was going to have them share a bottle of fancy wine but then...it just didn’t happen. Pretend clive is tipsy or smth that sounds silly. Maybe he’d think Lukas is berkut bc the first time I saw that intro of berkut and rinea dancing I was like “who is lukas’s gf???”  
> I get the whole "Mathilda leaving the army is ooc at the end" thing, but what if she actually was concerned about life after the war and wanted to be a mom and stuff? she was raised by her dad or w/e so maybe she didn't have a mom to raise her, and she wants to be there for their kids???? that's a completely different story jUST FOCUS ON THE FLUFF


End file.
